Ocean Breeze
by ZashleyrulesWildcat4life
Summary: When Sharpay and Ryan move to a new town they get new friends and love, they also get all the drama that come with it. what happens when things that were kept behinde closed doors come out in to the open?
1. Welcome to our new home

Disclamer: I do not own anyone or thing...except Adam he is mine lol.

A/N: I just want to say that this is not like my other stories, this is going to be more like a TV show. This is season 1 episode 1, if you guys like the first few episodes let me know and i will finish the season. I was also wondeing if anyone knows how to do vids on Youtube, if you do I would like someone to do an opening creidt vid. If you would like to do this, could you please PM me i would really appreciate it. Thanks , anyway back to the story

"Bolton goes for the shot and misses, oh. You suck today Troy" Laughter is heard among the crowd of three.

"Thanks for all the support Gabriella" Troy Bolton let out a small laugh.

"Well, she's right dude" Chad Danforth took a shot and made the basket.

"There you go boys, game point" Gabriella Montez yelled to them.

Troy took the ball and was about to shoot when he saw and two girls getting off a bus, they had a bunch of luggage with them. Seeing that Troy was distracted, Chad took the ball and won the game.

"Well, that was easy as hell. What's going on with you today man?" Chad ran a hand through his bushy, brown, hair.

"New girls in town?" Troy pointed to the girls.

"I guess. Who would move here?" Chad crossed his arms.

"Great new people for Adam to corrupt" Gabriella said as she ran over to the boys, they all let out a laugh.

One of the girls turned and looked over at Troy, his blue eyes looked her up and down before looking away.

(Opening Credits)

Troy took out the ear buds from his ears as he walked in to Ocean Breeze high. He went to his locker and looked at himself in his mirror, when a pair of hands covered his eyes.

"Guess who" Gabriella whispered in his ear.

"Uh...That ugly bitch that lives down the street from me?" Quickly the hands were moved from his face.

"Jackass" Gabriella smacked his arm, she gave him a quick once over. "That's why you look different; you didn't spike your hair" Troy nodded and turned back to the mirror.

"Yeah, I kept the gel out. I'm thinking of dying it blond today" Troy started to grab his books.

"Why? I like it brown" Gabriella smiled at him through his mirror.

"Then maybe I'll keep it" Troy turned around again when he saw Chad walk their way.

"You guys ready to go to class?" Gabriella looked at Troy; they both knew something was wrong with Chad.

"What pissed you off?" Troy closed his locker.

"Adam" Chad clenched his fists.

"What did he do?" Gabriella just shook her head.

"He thinks that just because he's the star of the school he can treat people like crap" All of them had felt the wrath of Adam Montez once.

"Yeah that sounds like Adam" Gabriella shrugged her shoulders, the three of them started to walk.

"Your brother's an asshole Gabriella" Gabriella looked at Troy and nodded.

"I know he is" She let out a laugh.

While they were making their way to the class when Troy saw the new girl, he stopped walking and made his way over to her.

"Hi" The girl looked up at Troy and smiled.

"Hi" She looked away shyly.

"You're new here right?" Troy stuffed his hands into his pockets.

"Yeah. How did you know?" She looked up at him again from her schedule.

"Ocean Breeze is a small town, you moving here is here is probably the biggest news in a long time" They both let out a laugh.

"Wow. I'm Sharpay Evans by the way" Sharpay continued to walk.

"Troy Bolton. So are you lost?" Troy started to follow her.

"Yeah, I have no idea where this room is" Sharpay looked at all the doors, trying to find her class.

"What room?" Troy tried to look at her schedule.

"118" Troy smiled.

"That's my class room, come on I'll take you" Sharpay smiled at him and nodded.

When they walked in to class Troy introduced her to Chad and Gabriella. After class Sharpay as making her way over to her locker, as she was walking she ended up running in to Adam Montez.

"Hi, um you're leaning on my locker" Sharpay said politely as possible.

"Oh, sorry" Adam moved out of the way.

"It's okay" Sharpay started to put stuff in her locker.

"Are you new here?" Adam looked her up and down.

"Yeah, Sharpay Evans" She smiled at him before going back to her locker.

"Adam Montez" He was about to say something else to her, when he saw Troy walk up. The two of them hated each other.

"Hey Sharpay" Troy glared at Adam. "You ready for me to take you to your next class?"

"Yeah thanks" Sharpay closed her locker and started to walk.

"Please stay the hell away from her Adam" Troy turned and started to catch up to Sharpay.

Sharpay walked downstairs and smiled at her brother Ryan Evans.

"Hey Shar, so you didn't tell me about you're first day at school" Ryan patted the couch.

"Well it was good, I met this guy named Troy, his friends and another guy named Adam" Sharpay grabbed some popcorn.

"Cool, I'm glad you're making new friends" They both smiled at each other.

"How about you? Did you find any work?" Ryan just shrugged.

"I applied to some places, let's just hope they call" Sharpay put a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"I really like this place Ry" Sharpay started to look around.

"Good because it's our new home" Ryan turned on the TV with a smile.

Sharpay turned and looked out the window with a smile, when she looked out the window she saw Troy, Gabriella, and Chad fooling around at the Ocean side court.


	2. Challenges

Disclamer: I do not own anyone or thing...except Adam he is mine lol.

**_Episode 2, "Challenges"_**

Sharpay walked on to the Ocean Side Court, she decided to make her way over there when she saw Troy playing on the court.

"You're really good" Troy looked over at her after he grabbed the ball.

"Hey, uh...thanks. I got it from my dad, he used to play" Troy took another shot.

"Used to play? He doesn't anymore?" Sharpay pulled her hoddie closer to her.

"No, he got injured in collage and that was the end" Troy let out a small laugh. "Then when I refused to join the Ocean Breeze basketball team he got really mad" Troy ran and made a dunk.

When Troy landed he grabbed his back in pain, Sharpay saw this and walked up to him.

"Are you okay?" Sharpay stood in front of him.

"Yeah, just hurt my back last night" Troy moved to get his ball back.

"So, how come you don't want to join the team?" Sharpay crossed her arms.

"There are people on the team that my friends and I don't get along with" Troy started to dribble the ball.

"You're really loyal to your friends, huh?" She raised an eyebrow and bit her lip a little.

"If I don't have them I don't have anyone" Troy smiled at her and made a quick layup.

"No girlfriend?" Troy just shook his head. "Alright, anyway I'm going to get ready for school. I'll see you later" Sharpay started to walk back home.

"Yeah later" Troy took another shot at the basket.

(Opening Credits)

-  
"Come on pass the ball, get open Jason" Coach, Jack, Bolton yelled to the Ocean Breeze Wildcats. "Stop the play and get over here" The team ran over to Jack. "The season starts in 2 weeks and we are NOT ready, this team is better than this-the Wildcats are better than this. What is going on out there?" He looked at the team for an answer.

"Maybe if the rest of the team could take a shot, instead of just Adam or Jason, we wouldn't struggle so much" Zeke Baylor said with attitude.

"Can YOU make a buzzer shot to win our first championship?" Coach Bolton stepped closer to Zeke.

"I don't know I've never had the chance. All I'm saying is you should let all of us be a star on this team not just those two. I mean is this team going to crumble if something should happen to them?" Zeke pointed to Adam and Jason Cross.

"Is that a threat?" Jason got up, but was pulled back by Adam.

"No, I just think we should all have a chance on this team not just you and Adam" Zeke raised his voice a little.

"Alright that's enough, fine, let's do the play again. This time when we do it, instead of giving the ball to Adam, let's get it to Zeke. Zeke, get open" The players made their way back on to the court.

Adam ran on the court and stood next to Zeke.

"If you're going to step on toes, you better step hard" Zeke looked at him for a second before Coach Bolton blew the whistle.

-  
"Troy and Chad, Coach Bolton would like to see you in the gym" Troy, Chad, and Gabriella all shared a look, before the boys made their way to the gym.

"What do you think he wants?" Chad stuffed his hands in to his pockets as they were walking.

"Who cares? I know it's going to be something that's going to make want to kick his ass" They both let out a laugh.

When they walked in to the gym all eyes were on them, Jack looked at them and then told the team to continue as he made his way over to them.

"Hi boys" Troy and Chad nodded a hello. "I asked you here because our season begins in two weeks and I would like you to be on the team. I think it would help us, I have seen you play Chad and Troy you're my son I know you're good at this game. So what do you say?" Adam heard this so he called Jason over and they both listened to the rest of the conversation.

"Dad I told you before that I never want to join this team, ever" Troy looked past Jack at Adam.

"As long as Troy's not on the team I will never be on it either" Chad and Troy bumped fists.

"Good because there is no place on the team for you, no one even wants you on the team" Everyone looked at Adam. "Trust me Bolton; your dad will put you at the top when you join the team and I will drop you very fast" He turned and started to dribble the ball.

After hearing what Adam had to say, Troy decided to show Adam his skills. He took his bag of and passed it to Chad, he started to run. He ran up to Adam and grabbed the ball out of his hands, did a crossover and then jumped in Adam's face and dunked the ball. Adam fell and looked up at Troy in shock; a round of shocked whispers could be heard. Chad and Troy walked out of the gym like nothing ever happened.

-  
When they got in to the hallway Troy grabbed his back.

"You okay?" Chad held his bag out for him.

"Yeah" Troy looked over his shoulder when he heard the gym doors open. Jack walked out with a frown.

"You could do that, embarrass my star player, but you won't join the team" Jack ran a frustrated hand through his hair.

"I had to prove to him that he is not the greatest thing to hit this school. If I join the team that means I have to prove something to you, I have nothing to prove to you. You know I'm better then you, you've seen me play at the Ocean Side Court. Sorry dad, but, I'd rather play with my friends, that way I actually have fun" Troy and Chad both walked away.

-  
"So, why not just join the team? Put Adam in his place" Gabriella asked as they walked on to the Ocean Side Court.

"I did put him in his place, when I slammed the ball in his face" Troy pointed out and Gabriella nodded.

"Man, it was so good to see Adam fall on his ass" Chad ran and made a layup.

"I bet, wish I was there to see that. It's cold; give me your jacket if you're going to play please" Gabriella wrapped her arms around herself.

"Oh yeah sure" Troy took it off and passed it to her; Gabriella put it on and sat down on the bleachers.

The boys started to play a one on one game.

-  
"What do you want to do today Adam?" Jason asked as he grabbed a can of coke.

"Let' go to the park" Adam shrugged, Jason nodded and they started to make their way over there.

-  
"Come on Chad, I'm up by five bro" Chad smiled at him before hitting a basket.

"Now it's only four" Gabriella yelled and Chad let out a laugh.

"Hey guys" The trio looked over at Sharpay.

"Hey Shar" The trio said together.

"I want you guys to meet my brother Ryan" Ryan smiled at them.

"Hi it's nice to meet you guys" He gave them a small wave.

"So what's the score?" Sharpay asked as she and Ryan sat beside Gabriella.

"15-11 Troy" Sharpay clapped at that.

"Yeah go, Troy" Troy shot her a small smile.

Chad had the ball he faked left, but Troy saw it coming. Troy took the ball and started to dribble with it, he put it between his legs and behind his back before moving forward. He stepped left, but moved right, he ran up to the net and jumped. Troy was about to dunk the ball when a hand smashed the ball out of his hands and sent Troy to the ground.

"TROY" Gabriella ran to him, Sharpay, Ryan and Chad closely behind.

"Look at that, at the gym you caught me off guard and now I caught you off guard. I guess that means we're even, so that means you're still not better than me" Adam and Jason both laughed.

"What do you want?' Troy asked as he was being helped up.

"I want to challenge you to a game" Adam picked up the ball and started to dribble while walking around Troy. "You and Chad VS me and Jason, a game to 21, if I win I get whatever I want and if you win you get whatever you want. If you're interested come here tomorrow at midnight" Adam ran and dunked the ball before walking away.

-  
"Is it true that you're challenging Troy Bolton to a game?" Taylor McKessie sat down beside Adam as she was getting ready to do some cheerleading.

"Yeah I need to prove to him that he has no place on this team. You're going to be there right?" Adam got up and started to stretch a little.

"Yeah I'll be there" They said their goodbyes and she went back to her team.

-  
"You're going to do it right?" Kelsey Nielsen jumped on to Troy's shoulders.

"Do what?" Troy turned around and smiled at her. "By the way hi to you too" Kelsey let out a laugh and sat down beside him

"Take up the challenge that Adam put out, I mean I really want to see you kick his ass" The gang laughed.

"I think you should do it too" Troy looked over at Gabriella. "After everything he's done, he deserves it"

"Yeah Troy prove to him that you are better and that if you did join the team you would be the new star" Sharpay saw everyone nod in agreement.

"What do you think Chad?" He looked at Chad with a raised eyebrow.

"I'll do it if you do it, you know I got your back" Troy nodded.

"Alright, we'll see" They went back to eating their lunch.

-  
Troy ended up sleeping; it was around eleven when Jack walked in woke him up and tossed something on his bed.

"What are you doing dad?" Troy started to rub the sleep out of his eyes.

"Your game is starting in an hour, get up, change and warm up" Jack turned on the lights in the room. "You are going to do the challenge right?"

"Yeah, but, not for you for myself" Jack just walked out of the room.

Troy got out of the bed and looked at the thing that was tossed on his bed, he picked it up and it was his dad's old Wildcat jersey. Troy shook his head and started to change.

-  
Jack looked up when he saw Troy come down the stairs; he frowned when he saw Troy in black shorts and a blue t-shirt.

"I'm not wearing this" Troy held up the uniform. "I'm going to wear what I like; you are not going to relive your glory days through me" Troy tossed the uniform at Jack and walked out of the house.

-  
Troy made his way over to Gabriella's house to pick her up, on the way he texted everyone telling them to go the court. Troy walked in to Gabriella's house and smiled at her mom.

"Hi Ms. Montez" Troy sat down across from her.

"Hi Troy, Gabi told me about the challenge Adam made. I am really glad that you are taking him on, do me a favour Troy, beat him for Gabs and me" Troy had gotten really close with Gabriella and her mom.

When Gabriella was pregnant with Gabi, Gabi's dad left and took Adam with him. Adam always gave them a hard time, thinking he was better than them because his dad is rich.

"Don't worry Ms. Montez Chad and I will beat him" They smiled at each other. Troy looked up when he saw Gabriella walk up to him.

"Hey ready to go?" Troy nodded and they started to head for the court.

-  
When they reached the court Chad was already there, but, no sign of Adam. Troy stepped on to the court and smiled when Sharpay waved at him, Troy and Chad started to warm up. Five minutes before midnight Adam and Jason showed up. Adam looked at the crowd before standing in front of Troy and the game began.

They were neck in neck the whole time; the game was basically Troy VS Adam. Near the end of the game it was 19-19, Troy passed the ball to Chad and he took the shot and missed. Adam got the rebound and dogged Troy and got the basket.

"That's it man, game point when I get this it's over" Adam waited for Troy to check the ball.

"Trust me man, you not going to score again" Troy gave him the ball.

Adam took the ball and started to run to the net, Troy closely behind. Adam reached the net and jumped, Troy jumped with him, Adam was about to dunk the ball, but Troy smacked the ball against the backboard stopping the dunk. Chad took the ball and dunked it, tied game once again.

"You get on my team and that's it, I'll make your life a living hell" Adam shoved the ball in to Troy's chest.

"I don't care about your team, this is for Gabi and her mom" Troy started to dribble the ball.

Troy stepped forward, did a quick crossover and put the ball between his legs twice. He faked a pass to Chad, quickly stepped right and then back, he jumped and did a fade away shot. Suddenly, everything went in slow motion, all eyes were on the ball as it went...through the net. The crowd went nuts, Troy turned and pointed to the sky, Gabriella jumped in to his arms and gave him a huge hug and Chad hugged him from the back. Troy pulled away and smiled when Sharpay walked up to him and pulled him in to a hug, he high fived Ryan and hugged Kelsey. He looked around for Adam and saw him walk away with his head down. Adam walked past Taylor and she gave him a sympathetic look, he just shook his head and got in to his car. Troy looked at his group of friends again and gave them the biggest smile he could.

**_~ The true measure of a man is not how he behaves in moments of comfort and convenience but how he stands at times of controversy and challenges ~_**

**_Martin Luther King JR_**

A/N: Please review guys thanks so much. Also I am still looking for someone that can make a video on youtube for me, please PM me if you know how.


	3. Stick Together

Disclamer: I do not own anyone or thing...except Adam he is mine lol.

**_Episode 3 "Stick Together"_**

Troy opened his hose door at 1:00am

"Gabriella, its one in the morning" Troy walked out of the house and closed the door.

"I know, look there's something you need to know. The Wildcats are using the Ocean Side Court" Gabriella grabbed his hand and they started to run to the court.

When they got to the court Troy saw no one, he stepped on the court and looked around.

"Where are they Gabs?" Gabriella just shrugged.

Troy was about to walk back to Gabriella when suddenly...

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY" Sharpay, Ryan, Chad and Kelsey jumped up from behind the bleachers.

Troy turned around sharply, he gave everyone a smile.

"Nice guys" Everyone laughed at his reaction. "You did this didn't you?" Troy turned back to Gabriella.

"Yeah, it was my year to plane" Troy ran up to her and gave her a huge hug.

"Thanks guys, this birthday is going to be the best birthday ever" He started to pull Gabriella on to the court.

"What's the first thing you're going to do when you go back to sleep?" Chad tossed him a beer.

"Join the Wildcat" Everyone gave him a shocked look.

"WHAT?"

(Opening Credits)

-  
"You're going to join the Wildcats?" Troy looked at Sharpay and nodded.

"Why?" Gabriella was a little upset, after everything he was going to join the team.

"It's the one thing that Adam doesn't want, so it's the one thing I'm going to do. I'm going to show him that he can't treat people the way he does, I'm going to show him he's not the best" Gabriella rolled her eyes and started to pace the court.

"Didn't you already prove that he's not the best by beating him?" Troy ran a hand through his hair and stood up.

"Gabs this is just"- She cut him off.

"I don't want to lose you!" Gabriella looked away and Troy looked at her in shock.

"Lose me? Gabi you are never going to lose me" Troy walked up to her.

"Joining this team changes people, I don't want you to change I kind of like you the way you are" Gabriella crossed her arms and looked away.

"Gabi, I promise you that I am never going to change" He pulled her in to a hung.

Gabriella smiled in to the hug; she put her arms around his neck and hugged him back.

"Good because if you do I'll kick your ass" Gabriella pulled back and put her forehead against his.

"If I do I'll ask you to kick my ass" They both let out a laugh.

Seeing the way they were right now made Sharpay a little sad, Troy and Gabriella looked like a couple and she wanted that to be her just a little.

-  
Chad and Troy walked in to the gym with their heads held high; Jack saw them walk in and walked over to him.

"What can I do for you boys?" Troy and Chad looked at each other before answering.

"We want to join the Wildcats" Jack looked at Troy in shock.

-  
"Can you believe he's doing this?" Gabriella and Sharpay looked at Kelsey over their lockers.

"I know, but he is right, this is the one thing that would piss Adam off more than anything" Gabriella closed her locker and leaned on it.

"I just find it wired, Troy Bolton a Wildcat. It sounds so weird" Sharpay closed her locker and nodded in agreement.

"Troy just wants to get under Adam's skin and if anything he being on that team will do it. Troy is better the Adam he can, trust me he'll knock Adam down a peg or two" The three girls started to walk to class.

"I trust your judgment Gabi, you know him better than anyone else" Sharpay held the door opened for them.

"Yeah I know, he's my best friend I love him" Gabriella sat down with a small smile on her face.

"You love him alright, in more than one way" Kelsey laughed as Gabriella smacked her arm.

Kelsey whispered it, but Sharpay heard anyway. She looked at them, but quickly looked away.

-  
"Troy get the ball to Adam, NO, dame it Troy. I said Adam not Chad" Jack blew the whistle and cut the play. "Troy and Chad get over here" They walked over to him.

"What do you need? The play worked didn't it? The ball still went in" Jack pointed to the bench tell the boys to sit down.

"Listen if you want to be on this team you are going to have to be team players. I don't care about the grudges you have on this team, if we want the state championships you are going to have to work together. Am I clear?" Troy and Chad both nodded. "Good now get back on the court"

"So, do you think I can get the job?" Ryan asked as he got up and shook the hand of his interviewer.

"I think there is a very good chance that the job is yours" Ryan smiled at her said thank you and walked out.

"Oh I left my keys in my locker I'll be right back" Chad nodded, Troy ran to the locker room.

Troy walked into the locker room and headed straight for his locker; he opened it up and started to look for his keys.

"What did I tell you about joining the team Bolton?" Troy turned and saw that he was surrounded by Adam, Jason, and three other Wildcats.

"What are you going to do Adam? Beat the hell out of me right here?" Troy backed himself up against the locker.

"Well if we do who's going to stop us or help you?" Jason spoke up.

"Boys, shouldn't you be heading home?" Jack walked out of his office.

Adam looked at Jack and then at Troy before walking out of the locker room, Troy looked at Jack grabbed his keys and walked out of the room.

-  
"Yes, thank you very much" Ryan hung up the phone with a smile. "Shar" Sharpay walked downstairs and was pulled into a hug right away.

"What's going on Ryan?" Sharpay pulled back with a smile.

"I got a job Shar" Sharpay squealed and hugged him again.

"That's great Ry" Ryan nodded.

"Thanks, let's go and celebrate" They both grabbed their coats and headed out.

-  
"So they really want us off the team?" Troy nodded.

"Are you going to give in?" Gabriella put her hand on his shoulder.

"I don't I mean right now it's just words, I don't know if I can handle it if it becomes more" Troy put his hood on as the wind got colder.

"Don't worry Troy" Troy turned his head to Chad. "As long as we stick together they will never tear us apart" Chad threw his arm around Troy.

"Yeah us three have always stuck together, you don't give up and we won't give up on you" Troy smiled at Gabriella and threw his arm around her.

"They love you guys" They both smiled at him.

-  
Ryan and Sharpay were celebrating at a club; Sharpay was talking to Ryan when someone tapped her on her shoulder. She looked up and saw Adam smiling at her.

"Would you like to dance?" Adam pointed to the dance floor.

"I don't think that would be a very good idea" Sharpay wanted to but she stopped herself because of Troy.

"Look I know you're good friends with Troy, but, how are you dancing with me going to be a problem?" Sharpay thought about it for a second before taking his hand.

**_"Snowflakes are one of nature's most fragile things, but just look at what they can do when they stick together."_**

A/N: Please review guys thanks so much. Also I am still looking for someone that can make a video on youtube for me, please PM me if you know how.


	4. Team Work

Disclamer: I do not own anyone or thing...except Adam he is mine lol.

**_Episode 4 "Team Work"_**

"Yes pass it to Troy, good Troy get it to Adam, yes. That's what I'm talking about boys, come here I want to talk to you." The team ran over to Jack. "Tonight is the night; tonight we start our road to victory, our road to the state championships. We are going to beat this whole season and no one will stop us" The team cheered after the speech. "Go shower off" The team headed for the locker room.

Troy and Chad were the last ones to walk in to the locker room and all eyes were on them.

"Look we know that we aren't liked or wanted on this team, but if we want to win the championship then we are going to have to work as a team" Adam scoffed and looked away.

"Whatever, just stay out of my way Bolton and we'll be fine" Troy just shook his head.

Sharpay was at her locker grabbing books when a pair of arms went around her waist.

"Guess who?" Sharpay laughed and turned around.

"Hi Adam" Adam smiled gave her a quick hug and pulled back. "Are you excited about the game tonight?"

"I'll be even more excited if you're there" Adam held out a ticket. "So will you be there?" Sharpay squealed and grabbed the ticket.

"Of course I'll be there" Sharpay gave him a huge hug.

From afar Taylor watched everything with a frown she shook her head and walked away.

(Opening Credits)

-  
Adam was playing at the court in his house; he felt a tap on his shoulder and smiled when he saw Taylor.

"Hey Tay" Taylor just smiled at him.

"Do you have a thing for the new girl?" Adam stopped the shot he was about to take and gave Taylor a look.

"What are you talking about?" Adam went back to taking the shot when Taylor took the ball from him.

"I saw you hugging her" Taylor started to walk around him

"So I hugged her" Adam went for the ball, but Taylor kept it away from him.

"Since when do you hug Bolton's friends?" Adam just rolled his eyes.

"I got to go, I have to get ready for the game" Adam headed for the front door.

"You can't keep running away from this" Taylor dropped the ball and started to walk away.

-  
Ryan walked in to the cafe, his new job. He smiled at everyone as he walked to his boss's office.

"Hi I'm Ryan Evans I start today" His boss turned around and smiled at him

"Hi welcome to the Breeze Cafe, I'm Karen Montez" She stuck her hand out.

"Montez? Do you have a daughter?" Ryan asked as he shook her hand.

"Yes, her name is Gabriella. How did you know?" Karen gave him an apron.

"She's friends with my sister" They walked in to the main part of the cafe.

As they walked in to the cafe Gabriella walked in as well.

"What are you doing here Ry?" Gabriella walked around the counter.

"I work here now" Ryan smiled at the huge smile Gabriella gave him.

"Yes, now I'll have fun" They both started to get to work.

-  
"You know what I just realized?" Chad passed the ball to Troy.

"What?" Troy took a shot and passed it back.

"We don't have Wildcat uniform, we can't play without them" Chad took a shot and held on to the ball.

"Don't worry about that he'll probably give us some tonight" Troy looked past Chad and smiled at Sharpay.

"Hey boys" They both smiled at her. "You guys ready for the game?"

"Hell yeah" Troy sat down beside her on the bench.

"Are you going to be there?" Chad sat down on the other side of her.

"Yeah" She showed them the ticket.

"When did you get that?" Troy started fiddling with something in his pocket.

"Today" Sharpay didn't know how to Troy about Adam.

"Oh I was going to give you these, for you and your brother" Troy took out two tickets.

"Oh Troy I wish I knew" Troy just shook his head.

"Don't worry about it, just give this to Ryan and I'll give the other one to Gabi's mom" Sharpay nodded and Troy went back to playing basketball.

-  
Later that night everyone was waiting for the game to start, the team were in the locker room getting ready for the game.

"Bolton and Danforth in my office please" Troy smiled at Chad before walking in to the office. "Here you go you better put them on quickly" Jack tossed them their Wildcat uniform.

Chad checked his out first "Danforth 8" Chad smiled at Troy as he checked his out "Bolton 14", they walked out of the office.

"I told you we would get the uniforms" Troy said and Chad laughed.

"Ladies and gentlemen are you ready? Tonight we see the Wildcats take on the West High Knights. So get on your feet and welcome your Ocean Breeze Wildcats" The crowd went crazy as the Wildcats walked on to the court.

Soon the game began; Adam had the ball and was supposed to pass the ball to Troy according to the play. However Adam took the shot himself and that's how most of the game went. Soon Troy and Chad started to get really irritated, so when Jack called a time out Troy let all his feeling out.

"What is going on out there? It's 79-89" Jack crossed his arms.

"Why don't you have Adam pass the ball to Chad or me for once in his life? We are down by ten, Jason and Adam can't catch us up by themselves they need Chad and me. So Adam, you stupid idiot, pass the ball" The time out ended and they ran back out on to the court.

When the game started the ball was still not being passed, so Troy took it into his own hands and stole the ball from Adam much to the shock of everyone. Troy kept on doing this till they were caught up, now the score is 87-89; they need 3 points to win and 2 to tie. Troy took the ball and quickly called a time out.

As soon as the team was of the court, Troy pulled Adam aside.

"Listen you and I are the best 3 point hitters on this game. Now if you want to win you are going to have to get along with me, if you can't get open pass me the ball and I'll hit the basket. However, if you're open then hit the basket, but don't take it if you're not open for once if you're life please don't be selfish" They ran back on the court.

Troy passed the ball to Adam and got to an open space on the court. Adam took the ball and dribbled for a while trying to get open, when he found that h could not get open he found Troy on the court. Adam glanced at the lock and saw 10 seconds he quickly passed it to Troy. Troy dribbled the ball until the clock hit 5 second and then he took the shot. The ball went through the net right at the buzzer.

The Wildcats and the crowd went nuts as soon as the buzzer went off, the Wildcats won their first game of the season. Everyone, aside from Adam and Jason, jumped on Troy, Troy was suddenly pulled in to a hug by Sharpay she told him good job before running off, Troy didn't have a chance to see where she went because Gabriella took his vision.

Sharpay ran over to Adam and covered his eyes, with a smile; he turned around and lifted Sharpay up. She put her forehead to his and he started to lean in for a kiss, but was suddenly soaked with water. Sharpay screamed and pulled back when Adam laughed and pulled her back into a hug

_**"Coming together is a beginning. Keeping together is progress. Working together is success."**_

_** Henry Ford**_

A/N please review guys thanks so much. Also I am still looking for someone that can make a video on youtube for me, please PM me if you know how.


	5. Heartbreak

Disclamer: I do not own anyone or thing...except Adam he is mine lol.

**_Episode 5"Heartbreak" _**

"How long have you liked him?" Ryan asked as he and Gabriella as they washed dishes.

"To long to remember when it started, I do remember thinking that Troy is the guy for me" Gabriella and Ryan had gotten closer in the week.

"Do you think he has a thing for you?" Ryan and she stepped back in to the main part of the café.

"I think he might" Chad walked into the café and rushed to Gabriella and Ryan.

"Did you know that Troy really like Sharpay? I mean it's new to me" Ryan gave Gabriella a sad look.

"Guess I was wrong" Gabriella looked down.

(Opening Credits)

-  
"Hey Troy" Troy looked up from his book and smiled at Gabriella.

"Hey Gabs, what's up?" Troy patted the empty spot on his bed.

"Nothing, can I ask you something?" Gabriella sat down beside him.

"Sure" Troy put his book down and gave her his full attention.

"Do you like Sharpay?" Gabriella refused to look at him.

"Chad told you?" Gabriella nodded. "Yeah, I do, ever since I saw her. She is the most"- Gabriella cut him off.

"Why? What's so great about her?" Gabriella jumped up from the bed.

"What's the big deal Gabi?" Troy stood up and faced her.

"The big deal Troy, the big deal is that I love you" Everything in the room went silent.

"What? You-you love me?" Gabriella just nodded. "I'm sorry Gabi but"- Cut off again.

"I know you don't feel the same way. I get it" Gabriella went to go walk away, but, Troy pulled her back.

"We can work through this, you're my best friend" Gabriella pulled away.

"No we can't, after all this time I believed something that wasn't true. I need time" Gabriella walked away.

Troy ran his hands through his hair before punching his wall.

-  
"Hi Adam" Sharpay said as she opened her door.

"Hey, walk with me" Sharpay grabbed her coat and they started to walk.

"So are we going to talk or what?" Sharpay let out a laugh and Adam smiled at her. It had been silence for like 10 min's.

"Okay…You know I like you and I hope you like me"- Sharpay cut him off.

"I do Adam, but, Troy is the first friends I met. I don't want to lose him." Adam pulled her to the Ocean Side Court.

"Look if he's your real friend he's gonna accept it" Adam leaned against the basketball pole.

"I know, but, he doesn't accept you. Adam, you've hurt people he loves" Sharpay stuffed her hands in to her pockets.

"I know I have, but I can change if you give me a chance to. I have never had a reason to change until I met you" Adam pulled her closer to him. "If you give me a chance, I swear to the good Lord above, I will never hurt you" Sharpay looked down and Adam made her look up. "So will you go out with me?"

-  
Gabriella walked in to the café and found Ryan, Chad, and Kelsey. Ryan got up when he saw Gabriella in tears.

"What happened?" Gabriella sat down and pulled Ryan with her.

"I told him I loved him and he said he likes Sharpay" They all started to comfort her.

Chad heard the door open; he looked over his shoulder and saw Troy.

"Gabriella, come here" Gabriella got up and walked with Troy to the back.

"Troy I told you I needed time" She wiped away a few stray tears.

"I know, but I can't let you have that time" Gabriella looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "I need you in my life, in those dark moments; you are the light that shines through. I don't love you like that, but please don't leave my life I need you" Troy started to tear up a little. "You are the best thing to happen to me in a long time and nothing will be worth anything if you aren't in my life" Gabriella let out a sob before pulling him in to a hug.

"Alright Troy, we'll get through this" She felt him nod. "When are you going to tell her?" Gabriella asked as they pulled back.

"I want to tell her today, but only if you're cool with it, because no one matters more to me then you" They smiled at each other.

"I'm going to be fine, I'll even help you find her" Troy nodded.

When they walked back in to the café they told the guys that they were fine and that they were going to go find Sharpay.

"Troy, you take east and I'll take west" They split up.

-  
Gabriella could not find her anywhere; the last place she decided to check was the Ocean Side Court. When she got there she saw Adam pull back from a kiss with Sharpay, she was about to say something when she saw Sharpay smile and kiss him back.

"Oh my God, I have to find Troy" Gabriella ran as fast as she could.

-  
Gabriella found Troy walking away from the school.

"You can't tell her you like her" Troy just looked at her strangely.

"Gabriella…" Troy rolled his eyes slightly.

"Troy, trust me" Gabriella put her hand on his shoulder.

"Please tell me this has nothing to do with you and me" Gabriella rolled her eyes. "Look Gabi, I am going to tell her" Gabriella didn't want to say but she had to.

"I saw her kissing Adam" Troy stopped in his tracks.

"You're wrong" Troy turned around slowly. "She wouldn't do that, she knows how I feel about him" Gabriella quickly walked up to him.

"Troy I'm sorry, but m I'm not wrong" She reached out, but, Troy jumped back.

"No, you're wrong, you're wrong. You're only doing this because you can't have me and so you're making sure no one can have me" Gabriella reached out and slapped him as hard as she could.

"How could you?" Gabriella started to cry. "I would never do that to you and you're the biggest jackass to think I would" Gabriella turned on her heel and walked away.

Troy went home to think something over.

-  
Later that night Sharpay and Adam went on their first date, Adam took her to the same club that he asked her to dance.

Troy went to Sharpay's house ready to tell her how he felt, he knocked on the door and Ryan answered.

"Hey Ryan" He looked past him for Sharpay, but could not see her. "Is Shar home?"

"No she's at the club, you know the one and only one they have here" Troy laughed and said a quick thank you before heading over there.

Troy walked in to the club and looked around finally his eyes found her, she was sitting at the bar sipping her drink. Troy smiled and started to make his way over to her, when he saw Adam walk up to her. He sat down beside her; she smiled at him and kissed him. As soon as Troy saw the kiss he felt a pain like no other. He quickly got out of the club before being seen.

-  
Troy was walking around the town when he ended up at the Ocean Side Court. He stepped on to the court and looked around, he saw Gabriella, and she looked at him before looking away. Troy walked over and sat down beside her.

"I'm sorry about things I said, I should have believed you, you were right" Gabriella glanced over at him.

"I would never do anything to hurt you" She and Troy locked eyes.

"I know" He put his forehead to her.

Gabriella hugged him and he hugged her back, both of them letting out a few tears because of heartbreak.

**_ A million words would not bring you back, I know because I've tried, neither would a million tears, I know I've cried._**

**_ -Unknown _**

**A/N please review guys thanks so much. Also I am still looking for someone that can make a video on youtube for me, please PM me if you know how.**


	6. Falling apart and coming together

Disclamer: I do not own anyone or thing...except Adam he is mine lol.

**_Episode 6 "Falling apart and coming together"_**

"I'll be right back Ryan" Sharpay grabbed her coat and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" Ryan walked up to her.

"Troy's on the court, I think I'm going to tell him about Adam" Ryan was about to stop her, but she left before he could.

-  
Troy was about to take a shot when, from the corner of his eye, he saw the one person he didn't want to see.

"Hi Troy" Troy looked at her before hitting the shot. "Can I talk to you about something?" Troy stopped playing and looked at her.

"Is it about you and Adam getting together?" Sharpay looked at him in shock.

"How did you know?" Troy shook his head and went back to playing. Sharpay walked up to him and grabbed the ball from his hands. "How did you know?"

"I don't want to talk about it" Troy reached for the ball, but she threw it aside.

"Too bad we're talking about it" Troy rolled his eyes.

"Gabriella saw you and then I saw you. Can I leave now?" Troy made a move, but Sharpay pulled him back.

"Are you going to be okay with it?" Troy pulled his hand away from her grasp.

"No, but, there's nothing I can do about it" Troy started to walk away again.

"You're right, there is nothing you can do about it" Troy turned around Sharpay to find Adam in his face.

(Opening Credits)

"You have about 3 seconds to get out of my face before I make you get out of my face" Adam just smiled at him.

"I'd like to see you try" Troy got closer to his face.

"I'll be glad to show you" Sharpay got in between them.

"Stop guys, let's get out of here Adam" Sharpay started to pull Adam away.

"That's right walk away" Troy turned his back to Adam.

As soon as Troy turned his back, Adam swung out and punched Troy in the head. Troy fell and held his head in pain; Adam kicked him in his back before Sharpay got in the way.

"Adam, stop" He stepped aside.

Sharpay bent down to Troy level to make sure he was okay, Troy started to stand he reached for the ball. As soon as he stood up he whipped the ball at Adam's ribs, Adam doubled over in pain, and Troy gave him an uppercut sending Adam to the floor. Sharpay put her hand on his shoulder; Troy shrugged it off, grabbed his ball and walked away.

-  
"You can't go around hitting people" Chad said to Troy as Gabriella fixed him up.

"He hit ME, while my back was turned" He groaned when Gabriella touched his back with ice.

"Still, you're better then that Troy" Gabriella said in a distant voice, she was looking at troy's back and wondering how he got so many cuts and bruises.

"Whatever he had it coming" Gabriella handed him his shirt.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" They all looked up at Sharpay.

"What?" They all said at one time.

"Hitting him? Really Troy, did it solve anything? Good job adding tension to your team" Sharpay walked away and Troy followed.

"Is this how it's going to be now?"Sharpay turned and looked at him. "Whenever something happens, you're going to take his side" Troy crossed his arms.

"I am NOT taking his side, he was wrong to hit you, but it's not like you didn't provoke it" Troy rolled his eyes. "What Troy? Didn't you tell him that if he didn't move you were going to make him move?" Troy was about to answer, but, Sharpay didn't give him a chance. "Then when he was walking away you still had to say something, you brought it on yourself Troy" Sharpay walked away not give Troy a chance to say anything.

-  
The next day at practice, you could feel the tension between Troy and Adam. Chad was keeping Troy in line and Jason was, somewhat, keeping Adam in line.

"Alright boys, we're going to pair up and do team plays. Chad and Jason, Zeke and Jake, James and Lucas, Michael and Chris, and Troy and Adam" Everyone looked at Jack in shock.

"You can't be serious dad" Troy and Adam both ran up to Jack.

"Coach I can't team with him, we'll kill each other" Jack just shrugged.

"Well you're just going to have to make it work" Troy and Adam just looked at each other. "Alright it's going to be Troy and Adam VS Chad and Jason" Jack grabbed a ball and stood in the middle.

Both the two team made their way over there, Jack tossed the ball in the air and the game started. Adam and Troy looked like they could work together, but, that was because no one had made a mistake yet. Adam passed the ball to Troy but Troy missed the ball, Adam rolled his eyes. Troy took a shot but Adam grabbed it while it was in the air and took another shot, but missed.

"What the hell was that?" Troy pushed Jason out of the way and rushed to Adam.

"That was me taking a shot" Adam shoved Troy away from him.

"No, that was you interrupting my shot and causing us a basket" Troy shoved him back.

"HEY, go outside and settle this" Jack put his hand on Troy shoulder.

"No" Troy pushed Jacks hand away. "This how it's always been with this guy, he takes something in someone's life and screws it up" Troy pointed an angry finger at him. "I asked you to stay away from her and you still went after her. I HATE you" Troy kicked the gym doors open and walked out.

-  
"Do you think they'll be friends again?" Ryan asked Gabriella as they walked around Ocean Breeze.

"I don't know I mean they were petty mad at each other" Gabriella took a sip from her coffee.

"How are you holding up?" Gabriella raised an eyebrow. "I mean with the Troy thing"

"Oh…Uh…I'm holding, you know trying to get over him every day. I think I am I think I'm starting to fall for someone else" Ryan put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer.

"That's good because I want you to be happy" Gabriella looked up at him and smiled.

-  
"I heard you blew up on Adam" Troy turned around and saw Sharpay standing in his door way.

"Yeah, so did you come here to tell me how wrong I am?" Troy turned back around.

"He told me everything you said to him" Sharpay walked up to him and stood beside him. "You told him not to go after me?" Troy shifted his eyes to look at her.

"Yeah" Sharpay nodded and turned his head forcing him to look at her.

"Why?" Troy shrugged his shoulder and sat down on his bed.

"I just didn't want him to corrupt you, he does that, he gets people to get close to him and then he hurts them" Sharpay moved to sit beside him.

"He's not going to hurt me Troy" Troy just rolled his eyes. "Look I wouldn't be in this relationship if I thought it was wrong. Troy, he will not hurt me" Sharpay took his hands into hers.

"You don't know him like I know him" Troy pulled his hands away.

"You're right, I know him better. Please, Troy I don't want to lose our friendship over this, I'm happy please be happy with me. I need you to try and get along with him for me please" Troy looked away from her.

"He's hurt other people in my life" Sharpay nodded.

"I know and I'm going to talk to him about it" Troy let out a sigh and turned to her.

"Alright" Sharpay smiled and pulled him in to a hug.

"Is there anything else?" Troy thought about tell her how he felt, but decided against it.

"No" Troy hugged her back.

**_"Something's fall apart so other things can come together" _**

**_ Michelle Arvai _**

**A/N please review guys thanks so much. Also I am still looking for someone that can make a video on youtube for me, please PM me if you know how. Thanks for letting me use you're quote Michelle, I love you.  
**


	7. Getting along is harder then it seems

Disclamer: I do not own anyone or thing...except Adam he is mine lol.

**_Episode 7 "Getting along is harder than it seems"_**

"Wow bro, you trying to get along with Adam? Man, hell must have frozen over" Chad took a shot.

"I know right, I'm only doing this because I told Sharpay I would" Troy looked down at his watch. "Come on let's get out of here, we got to meet Gabi at the movies" Chad nodded and they started to make their way over.

-  
When they got to the movies they saw Gabi waiting for them outside.

"Hey Gabs you buy the tickets yet?" Troy started to reach for his wallet.

"No, Ryan did" Gabriella walked inside, Chad and Troy looked at each other before following.

"Hi guys" Ryan walked over to them with the tickets.

"Hi Ryan, thanks for the tickets" Chad took the tickets with a smile.

"Did you invite Ryan?" Troy whispered to Gabriella.

"Yeah, is that cool?" Troy nodded.

"Hey, Sharpay's here" Troy and Gabriella both turned around sharply.

Sharpay started to walk over to them, Adam following closely behind.

"Hi guys" Sharpay said as she gave Ryan a hug.

"What movies are you guys seeing?" Gabriella hoped they weren't seeing the same one as them.

"Uh, "The knight's last day" what about you guy?" Gabriella looked at Troy and Troy looked at her.

"The same one as you guys, this is going to be fun" Ryan started to walk with Sharpay and Adam.

Chad, Gabriella, and Troy looked at each other.

"Well, this is going to be a fun night" Chad said with a laugh.

Gabriella looked at Troy and saw that he was upset; she threw her arms around his waist and gave him a quick hug. Troy smiled at her and put his arm around her shoulder.

(Opening Credits)

-  
Troy was the first one to walk out of the theater; he stopped and leaned on his truck.

"Gabs, you going home with me or Ryan?" Troy got his car keys out.

"If I go with you how is Chad getting home?" Gabriella looked over at Chad.

"I'm walking, I have to pick up some food" Chad smiled at everyone and started to make his way over to a restaurant.

"Alright, I'll see you guys later" Gabriella got in the truck and Troy started to drive away.

-  
Later that night Troy was walking over to the Ocean Side Court, as he walking he heard some noise coming from an ally. Troy took a peek inside and saw two guys beating on one guy, Troy ran in and threw his basketball at one of the guys and punched the other one in the face. From the corner of his eye he saw the guy, who was on the ground, get up.

The two guys came at Troy and the other guy, Troy took on one of them and the other guy took on the other. Soon Troy and the other guy beat the two guys up enough to get them to walk away. Troy and the guy walked out of the ally and shadows, they turned their backs to each other, each catching their breath. Troy turned to see if the guy was okay, when he turned he was shocked to see who it was.

-  
"Thanks for the dinner Chad, it was great" Chad smiled at the girl beside him; he put his arm around her shoulder as they continued to walk.

"No problem" They finally reached her house. "Look I know we've talked about this before, but I really want people to know about us" Chad pulled the girl closer to him.

"I know, but they will never accept us. One day, I promise" She put her arms around his neck.

"Alright I'll see you later" Chad gave her a quick kiss before walking away.

-  
"What the hell?" Troy looked Adam up and down. "You have got to be kidding me, the one person I save had to be you" Troy leaned against the wall.

"Yeah, and of all the people who could have helped me it had to be you" Adam leaned beside him.

"You're welcome" Troy wiped the blood of his lip.

"I never said thank you" Adam slid down the wall.

"You should have" Troy turned his head to look at Adam, really, for the first time.

Adam was really beat up and his breathing was labored, his face was covered in bruises and cuts. Seeing Adam the way he was, mad Troy think that if he didn't come in time Adam might not be here.

"Why were they attacking you?" Adam let out a small laugh before answering.

"I'm the reason that the Wildcats made it to the finals and won last year. They don't want it happening again" Troy nodded, understanding what he meant.

"So, they're from last year's team?" This time Adam nodded. "Are you going to be okay? Do you want me to take you to the hospital so you can get checked out?" Troy groaned as he stood up.

Before Adam could answer he coughed into his hand and saw blood.

"Yeah I think we should go" Adam stuck his hands out and Troy helped him up.

-  
"Hi Sharpay" Gabriella was in shock to see Sharpay standing outside her door.

"Hi Gabriella, look I have this feeling that you don't like me" Sharpay stuffed her hands into her pockets.

"Why do you think that?" Even though it was true, Gabriella was trying to be nice.

"Well, ever since I started going out with Adam you have been avoiding me. Now I don't know if it's because I am dating your brother or if it's because I pissed you off, whatever it is I want to work it out. So how about you and I spend some quality time together?" Gabriella was about to answer when her cell started to ring.

Gabriella looked down at the caller ID and read TROY, she quickly answered it.

"Hey Troy, oh my God, yeah I'll be there soon" Gabriella hung up and grabbed moms car keys. "Come on, we can spend quality time on the way to the hospital" Sharpay followed Gabriella into the car.

"Why are we going to the hospital?" Sharpay started to pull her seat belt on.

"Adam and Troy are there" From the corner of her Gabriella saw Sharpay look at her in shock.

-  
Chad pulled up to his girlfriends dive way and started to knock on the door as hard as he could. She walked out of the house looking at him in shock.

"What the hell is going on Chad?" Chad just grabbed her hand and dragged her to the car.

"Troy and Adam are in the hospital we got to go" Chad pulled out of the drive way as fast as he could.

-  
Troy was sitting on a waiting room chair, waiting for people to get to the hospital. Troy heard his name being yelled, he looked up to see Sharpay and Gabriella running his way. He got up and walked over to them.

"Are you okay Troy?" Gabriella pulled him in to a hug.

"Yeah I'll be fine" Troy pulled away and looked at Sharpay. "Don't worry, he's fine too, just getting checked out" Troy gave her a reassuring smile.

"Where's Adam?" Troy and the girls looked up and saw Chad holding hands with the person who asked the question. Taylor.

"He's getting checked out" Troy looked at their hands before looking at Chad.

"Hey guys" Everyone looked over at Adam, Sharpay and Taylor ran up to him.

Chad slowly walked up to Gabriella and Troy.

"What the hell are you two doing together?" Chad just shrugged, and Troy rolled his eyes.

"This is not the time or place" Chad walked over to Adam.

"Are we the only people with no secrets in this town?"" Troy asked with a laugh.

"You should be the last person to say that" Gabriella walked past him, troy gave her a strange look.

"Hey, thanks Troy, I owe you one" Adam stuck out his hand and Troy shook it with a smile.

_**"Yes, we are all different. Different customs, different foods, different mannerisms, different languages, but not so different that we cannot ****get along** with one another. If we will disagree without being disagreeable."_

_**J. Martin Kohe quotes**_

**A/N please review guys thanks so much. Also I am still looking for someone that can make a video on youtube for me, please PM me if you know how.  
**


	8. Secrets

Disclamer: I do not own anyone or thing...except Adam he is mine lol.

**_This chapter is dedicated to marri for the video she made for me the link can be found at the end of the story_**

**_Episode 8 "Secrets" _**

Troy runs up to the basket and hits a 360 dunk; he lands with a smile on his face.

"Good one" Troy turned and smiled at Gabriella.

"Hey Gabs" Gabriella smiled at him as she sat down on the bleachers. "Can I ask you something?" Troy stared to dribble the ball.

"Yeah" Gabriella grabbed Troy's hoddie that was beside her and put it on quickly.

"There's something that you said at the hospital that I can't get out of my mind" He made a shot and watched as the ball went in. "You basically told me that I have secrets, things I've kept from you and Chad. Why did you say it?" Troy walked over to the ball and picked it back up.

"I said it because it's true Troy" Gabriella got up and walked over to him.

"Gabs, what have I ever kept from you? Everything that has happened in my life I have told you" Troy put the ball between his hip and arm.

"The day you and Adam got into a fight, I was icing your back and you had a lot of bruises. You said Adam kicked you once" Gabriella tilted her head a little to look him in the eye.

"Gabriella, I play basketball I fall and get pushed. Of course I'm going to have bruises it comes with the territory" Troy laughed and rolled his eyes.

"So that covers for the cuts too?" Troy nodded and took a shot, Gabriella let out a sigh.

"Look Gabs, I have never lied to you about anything I am not going to start now" Gabriella stopped him from taking a shot and made him look at her.

"I just need to know, look me in the eyes Troy, and tell me that no one is hurting you" Troy gave her a small smirk and put his forehead to hers.

"No one is hurting me" Gabriella nodded and pulled him in to a hug.

Troy pulled back with a smile; he turned and faced the net again.

"I promise" With his back turned to Gabriella, Troy had an unsure look on his face.

(Opening Credits)

-  
Adam was going on a jog, on his jog he was about to pass Troy's house. Just before he past his house, heard a crash and then Troy stumbled out of the house, holding his nose. Adam ran up to Troy, to make sure he was okay.

"Troy, you alright man?" Adam put a hand on his shoulder

"Yeah" Troy gave him a small smile and removed his hand from his nose.

"You're bleeding man" Adam pointed at his nose.

Troy quickly grabbed a rag that was on the steps on his house and wiped the blood.

"Don't worry about it" Troy and Adam both looked over when they heard another crash. "Come on, let's go to the court" Troy grabbed the basketball of the ground and started to run.

Adam looked at the house one more time before following Troy

-  
"How long have you two been going out?" Gabriella asked Chad as she wiped the cafe counter.

"Just about 5 months" Chad passed her another dirty glass.

"5 months? Why the hell would you keep it away from us for that long?" Gabriella turned to look at him with her hands on her hips.

"I wanted to tell you, it was Taylor that didn't want to say anything. She didn't want people to judge us" Chad hoisted himself on top of one of the counters.

"She didn't want people to judge both of you?" Chad nodded. "Ever think that she didn't want people to judge her" Gabriella walked out of the room, leaving Chad to think about what she said.

-  
Sharpay walked onto her house and ran for the phone when she heard it ring.

"Hello" A look of shock went over Sharpay's face when she heard the voice on the other end. "How did you get my number?" Sharpay quickly looked around to make sure Ryan wasn't home. "What? Shut up okay, I told you not to call anymore the day we left" Soon the look of shock turned to a look of anger. "Look we left because of you, we are better off without you, so don't try and find us" Out of anger Sharpay slammed her hand down on the desk next to her. "If you come anywhere near us the cops will be all over your ass faster than you can breathe" With that being said Sharpay hung up the phone.

Sharpay sat down on the couch and tears filled her eyes fast. She looked up when she heard the door open and saw Ryan walk in. She quickly wiped her eyes and smiled at Ryan, not wanting to tell him what happened.

"Hey Shar, how was your day?" Ryan took of his hat and put it on the rack.

"Good, how about yours?" Sharpay gave him a hug when he walked over to her.

"Really good, I'm going to make us something to eat" Ryan headed for the kitchen.

Sharpay looked at the phone once again before getting up to help Ryan.

-  
Adam was in his dad's library looking for a book to read for his book report. He picked up a book that looked interesting and started to go through the pages, as he was going through them he came across a stray piece of, folded, paper. Adam picked it up and started to read it, when he finished it he dropped the book in his hand in shock. He quickly ran downstairs to talk to his dad.

"What the hell is this?" Adam held up the piece of paper in front of his dad.

"Where did you find that?" Lucas Montez stood up sharply.

"In a book upstairs, is it true?" Adam shoved the paper into his dad's chest.

Lucas looked down at the paper before looking back up at Adam.

-  
"Hey Troy" Troy looked over his shoulder and smiled at Adam.

"Hey man, what's up?" Troy turned his chair to face Adam.

"Nothing, I don't know why but I felt like I could only tell you about this" Adam sat down on Troy's bed and passed him the piece of paper he showed his dad.

"Is it true?" Adam nodded; Troy looked it over a couple of more times before passing it back Adam. "That is insane man"

"What happened to your arm?" Adam pointed to the cut on Troy's arm, it was deep and large.

"Same thing that happened to my face earlier" As soon as Troy said that Adam knew what was happening to Troy. "You're the only one that knows" Troy said when he saw the realization on Adams face. "Keep it to yourself and I'll keep your secret to me" Troy stuck out his fist and Adam bumped it.

-  
"Hey Chad, what are you doing here?" Taylor asked as she opened the door fully.

"Hey Tay, well I was wondering if we could talk about some things" Chad gestured for her to come outside.

"Yeah sure" Taylor closed the door and started to follow Chad. "So, what's up?"

"When we first got together you told me that we couldn't tell anyone because they wouldn't understand and judge us" Taylor nodded as she linked her arm through his. "Well were you afraid that they would judge us or you?" Chad stopped walking and pulled her arm away from his.

"Why the hell would you say that?" Chad stuffed his hands into his pockets with a shrug.

"It makes sense, you're popular, and I'm not. Why would ever want to be seen with me?" Taylor rolled her eyes and let out a small laugh.

"You are so stupid, I'm with you cause I like being with you, because you make me happy dumbass" Chad just shook his head.

"I don't know Tay, maybe we just shouldn't be together anymore" Taylor's eyes nearly popped out of her head. "If you're so scared of being judged then if we break up there's nothing to be scared of anymore" Chad turned to walk away, but Taylor pulled him back.

"Chad please, don't walk out on me, if you do there is a lot to be scared of. Chad, please don't leave me we can't break up" Taylor was very close to tears.

"Why? What's going on?" Taylor looked down and then back up.

-  
Karen was cleaning her house; she got to Gabriella's room and started to dust the place. As she was cleaning the room Gabriella's headphones fell from her desk. Karen picked it up and opened up one of her desk draws to put it back when something caught her eye. She lifted the small plastic bag with a frown.

"Hey mom" Gabriella walked in to her room with a smile.

"Gabriella, what the hell is this?" Karen turned around and held up the bag.

"I can explain mom" Gabriella could not remove her eyes from the plastic bag.

"I'm waiting Gabriella" Karen put her hands on her hips.

"Ry, this food is amazing. I love it" Sharpay put some more of the food into her mouth.

"Thanks, I know it is" He laughed when Sharpay playfully slapped his arm.

They both looked up when they heard a doorbell ring.

"I'll get it" Sharpay headed for the door.

Sharpay opened the door and suddenly shock was written all over her face.

"Hi Sharpay, is Ryan here too?" Sharpay just started at the person standing in front of her.

**_"The man who can keep a secret may be wise, but he is not half as wise as the man with no secrets to keep"_**

**_-Edgar Watson Howe_**

**A/N please review guys thanks so much. Thats right i no longer need a video marri did it for me. thanks ever so again. guys check this video out please it is unbelieavble I love it. here is the link **

**go on youtube and type in One Tree Hill (Ocean Breeze) HSM Style**


	9. The clear line of truth

Disclamer: I do not own anyone or thing...except Adam he is mine lol.

**_Episode 9" The clear line of truth"_**

"I'm waiting for your explanation Gabriella" Karen stepped closer to Gabriella the plastic bag held out.

"I was never planning on using it" Gabriella took the bag from her mom.

In the clear plastic bag was cocaine.

"Then why would you ever buy it?" Karen made Gabriella look up at her.

"I've just been going through some really bad stress, I thought that if I ever needed it, it would be there" Gabriella didn't even see it coming when her mother's hand came flying at her face.

"Oh my God, Gabi" Karen let out a gasp and covered her mouth when she realized what she did. "I'm so sorry, I don't know what came over me" Karen reached out, but Gabi jumped back.

Gabriella put a hand to her check and shook her head before running out of the house.

-  
Adam walked into his house and saw Lucas sitting on the couch, as soon as Lucas saw him, he jumped up.

"Adam, can we please talk?" Adam ignored him and kept walking upstairs. "I want us to talk Adam" Adam stopped and turned to look at Lucas.

"That's good for you, I don't want to talk" Adam started to walk again.

"I am your father Adam and you will listen to me" Lucas yelled and smashed his hand against the wall.

"See that's the thing, Lucas, you're not actually my dad, are you?" Adam yelled back.

(Opening Credits)

"I raised you Adam"- Adam cut him off.

"So what, you think that makes you my father?" Adam rushed back down the stairs.

"You damn right I think that" Lucas got in Adams face and clenched his fist.

"What's wrong? Are you getting mad DAD? What are you going to do, hit me? I dare you" Adam was right, the thought had crossed Lucas's mind, but he decided against it.

"Get out of my house" Adam pointed to the door and moved from Adam's path.

"With pleasure" Adam slammed the door.

-  
"Who's at the door?" Ryan walked up to Sharpay and looked at who was on the other side.

The second Ryan's eyes connected with the person, he dropped the plate that was in his hand on the ground.

"Hi Ryan" Ryan pulled Sharpay away from the door and kept her behind him.

"What the hell are you doing here?" The person just laughed as they stepped into the house.

"What, I can't visit my own kids?" Ryan and Sharpay backed away some more.

"Like you ever considered us your kid's dad" Vance Evans laughed at Ryan's smug comment.

"Come on Ry, don't be like that" Vance looked around at the place with a small smile. "Nice place you have here" He looked back over at them when he saw Sharpay step out from behind Ryan.

"If you don't leave this house right now I swear to God, I will call the cops" Sharpay pulled out her cell phone.

"Do it Sharpay and you'll get to say hi to your mom for me" Vance gave her a knowing look.

"Try it and YOU will be saying hi to mom" Ryan protectively stood up for his sister.

"That's a good one Ryan, you couldn't help your mom but you're going to be able to help Shar" Vance let out a small laugh and shook his head.

"I was five when you hurt mom, I'm twenty –one now, I dare you to try" Sharpay laced her hand with Ryan's.

"Alright I'll leave, but I will see you soon" Vance shot them one more smile, before leaving.

-  
"What's going on Tay? Just say it" Taylor looked like she was going to say something except at the last moment she turned away from him.

"No, forget it Chad, you want to end this then fine." Chad just started at her as she started to leave, without a second thought he pulled her back.

"Taylor..." Chad hinted for her to tell him, she pulled her hand away from him and started walking back to her house.

"It's okay Chad, we're done" Chad cringed when Taylor slammed the door.

-  
Gabriella ran across to Troy's house as soon as she was out of her house. Troy's place was the only place she felt safe at the moment. Gabriella was about to knock on the door but found it unlocked.

"Troy!" Gabriella walked inside and saw all the lights out. "Troy you home? The door was open so I let myself in" Gabriella turned to walk out of the kitchen when she bumped into someone, Jack Bolton. "Oh, I'm sorry Mr. Bolton, I didn't see you there" Gabriella shrunk away a little when she saw the look in Jack's eye.

"It's fine Gabriella" Gabriella gave him a nervous smile and walked past him into the living room.

"Is Troy home?" Gabriella's eyes scanned the living room and saw a bunch of bottles lying around.

Jack didn't answer her instead he stepped closer to her and backed her up to a wall.

"Mr. Bolton..." Jack smiled at her and let out a breath.

As soon as Gabriella smelt his breath she knew he was drunk.

"You are a very beautiful girl Miss. Montez" Jack looked her up and down.

"Where is Troy?" Gabriella started getting really scared.

"Don't worry about where Troy is" Gabriella caught Jack's eye, it for only a second, but she saw him look upstairs.

"TROY!" Gabriella yelled as loud as she could.

Jack pushed Gabriella to the ground, she got up and was about to run but Jack caught her and slammed her into the wall. He pulled his arm back ready to punch her, when someone grabbed his arm and turned him around. When Jack turned around he saw Troy standing there, before Jack could react Troy punch him in the face taking him down.

"Gabs run upstairs as fast as you can." Gabriella got up and ran over to Troy.

"What about you? I am NOT leaving you with him" Troy just pushed her to the stairs.

"Just go" Gabriella gave him one more look before heading upstairs.

Troy turned and was taken down by his dad, he turned and kicked his dad of and started to run up the stairs to his room. He opened the door and shut it as fast as he could; Troy quickly locked it and slid down it. He heard his dad's car pull out of the drive way, with a sigh Troy relaxed his shoulders and put his head in to his hands.

"When he drinks he gets like this, he beats the crap out of me" After saying the words to Gabriella, Troy felt like the world was lifted off his shoulders.

"How long has this been going on?" Gabriella curled up on his bed.

"All my life" Hearing no words Troy looked up.

When Troy looked up his eyes connected with Gabriella's as silence took over the room

-

There was a knock once again at the Even's house, Ryan looked at Sharpay and saw fear. He got up and opened the door, he let out a breath or relife when he saw Adam standing there. Ryan let Adam in with a small smile.

"Hey Adam, Shar's in the living room" Adam could feel the tension in the house as soon as he walked in.

"Hey Shar" Adam walked over and sat down beside her.

Sharpay looked at him and before he could stop them, tears filled her eyes.

"There is something I want to talk to you about" Adam looked back and forth at Sharpay and Ryan before nodding

_**"You can bend it and twist it... You can misuse and abuse it... But even God cannot change the Truth."**_

_** - ****Michael Levy**_

**_A/N thanks for all the reviews guys, i would like a few more but as long as it's being read i'm happy. _**


	10. Light and the Shadow of darkness

Disclamer: I do not own anyone or thing. Except Adam

**A/N: Sorry, for the long wait I have a lot going on and shit like that. Fucking people don't know how to grow up...anyway back to the story. **

**_Episode 10 "Light doesn't always shine through the shadow of darkness"_**

"You can't be serious Ryan" Gabriella yelled over the rain.

"What can I say Gabs? I think this is the most romantic way of saying this to you, we're here under pouring rain and I am telling you that I love you" Ryan held his arms out and yelled over the rain.

"Ryan..."

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
"Did we really just do that?" Troy turned his back to Sharpay as he asked.

"Yeah...I think it was just a week moment" Sharpay touched her fingers to her lips.

"Do you regret it?" Seeing her touch her lips did things to Troy, he walked over to her without realizing.

Sharpay looked into his eyes before answering.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
"Someone call 911 please!" Chad yelled to the crowd.

**TROY'S POV**

A lot can happen in just the span of a few hours, things I would have never expected. This all started a few hours before our semi-final game. Wildcats VS Hawks. Today was the day that would change our lives forever.

**END TROY'S POV**

Adam takes the ball, dribbles it, and fakes a pass to Zeke. He quickly turns left and throws it up to the back board. Troy catches it after it hits the backboard in mid air and dunks it.

"That was amazing Troy and Adam, it's like you have one mind. That is the type of team work I want to see, that is the type of team work that will get us to the finals. Now at the finals it's either going to be us VS the Ravens or us VS the Cougars, either way they are both tough teams. To beat them it is going to take everything we have. Go shower off and get ready for tonight" The team headed for the showers.

"Playing the Hawks tonight is going to be one hell of a game" Troy nodded in agreement with Adam as they sat down.

"To be honest, after this game I would really like to play the Ravens" Zeke took off his jersey and tossed it into his locker.

"Yeah now THAT would be one hell of a game" Troy bent down to untie his shoe.

Adam looked over at him and quickly grabbed a towel; he draped it over Troy's back.

"Bad bruise" Adam answered over Troy's look.

"Thanks" Troy quickly whispered.

"The state championship is ours, we are going to win, and there is no doubt about it" Chad got up and looked at everyone on the team. "WHAT TEAM?"

"WILDCATS"

"WHAT TEAM?"

"WILDCATS"

"WHAT TEAM?"

"WILDCATS"

"WILDCATS"

"GET YOUR HEAD IN THE GAME"

(Opening Credits)

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
"Gabs take the money" Ryan held out a couple of dollars out to Gabriella.

"No, why don't you understand the meaning of the word?" Gabriella had a giggle in her voice, quick sitting down on the Evans' couch with a small smile.

"Gabriella Montez, take the damn cash" Gabriella laughed at his seriousness; Ryan sighed and sat down beside her.

"No Ry" She turned on the TV and ignored the look Ryan was giving her. "It's not that much to buy basketball tickets, high school ones at that" Ryan was about to say something, but Gabriella went on. "Besides, it's the least I could do for what you're doing for me" Gabriella smiled at him and went back to the TV.

"You know you're going to have to go back home eventually, you can't keep running from your problems" Ryan put the money back into his pocket as he sat down.

"Eventually isn't today" Gabriella hadn't gone home since the incident with her mom and Troy's dad.

When Gabriella showed up at their door, Ryan let her in without a problem no questions asked. That made everything a lot easier for her considering she didn't want to talk about it.

"I'm not rushing you; I just want you to know that running away won't help things" Ryan put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

They both looked over at the front door when they heard the front door open, Gabriella felt Ryan tense as soon as the door opened. She was about to ask him if he was okay, but he relaxed when Sharpay and Adam walked in.

"Hey guys" Sharpay threw off her coat and tossed in on the couch.

"Hey love birds" Adam laughed at his sister.

"How was practise?" Ryan got up to give his sister a hug.

"Really good, the team is on one page and as long as it stays that way the championship is ours" Adam threw down his ball and walked over to Gabriella. "Hey, do you mind if we talk?" Gabriella looked over at Ryan and Sharpay with a raised eyebrow before following Adam.

When they got outside Adam sat Gabriella down and sat down in front of her.

"First off, I want to say sorry for all the crap I put you and your mom through" Gabriella opened her mouth to say something, but, Adam held his hand up wanting to continue. "The thing is, I was raised like that by Lucas" Gabriella caught the fact that he said Lucas and not 'dad'. "I want all that to change, I found out a few days ago that he isn't MY father" After the look of shock went across Gabriella's face, Adam took a deep breath before continuing. "I looked more in to it and found out that he did father you, just not me. That's why I want to start over, what do you say?" Adam got up and held out his hand to her.

"Then we have a lot of catching up to do, just about 17 years" Adam laughed as he helped her up.

"We better get started now" They smiled at each other as they headed back to the house.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
"Hey this is Taylor, leave me a message and I'll get back to you" Chad signed and hung up the phone after hearing that.

"Still no luck?" Chad shook his head as an answer to Troy's question. "Bro, you need to give her time. Next time you see her just make sure she understands how you feel" Troy put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"I guess, man I really screwed this up with her" Chad ran a hand over his face. "I'm going to go, I need a walk" Troy nodded as Chad walked away.

Troy shook his head feeling bad for Chad; he turned and went back to practising. As Troy was practising he took a shot and it hit the rim and came flying back at Troy, before it could hit him Jack caught it.

"Hi Troy, you're looking good keep this up and the championship is ours" Jack took a quick shot.

"Is that really what you came here to tell me? I think I hear you say that enough as my coach" Troy quickly caught the ball when his dad wiped it at him.

"Is she going to talk?" Obviously he was referring to Gabriella.

"No, she promised me that she wouldn't" Understanding what situation he was talking about.

"Good because you know what would happen if she did talk" Jack walked away leaving his words in the air.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
"Have you heard anything from dad?" Sharpay looked over her shoulder at Ryan.

"No I haven't and I'm glad" Ryan nodded and moved out of the way to let Gabriella in to Sharpay's room.

"Hey are we going to the game together?" She quickly started to put her hair up.

"I have to leave now, so you're going to be with Ryan" Gabriella nodded as Sharpay made her way downstairs.

"Drive safe Shar, it's raining" Ryan warned as he gave her the car keys.

"I will, see you guys later" Sharpay headed out the door and to her car.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
As Sharpay was driving she had to pass Troy's house, as she was driving past she saw that he was having trouble getting his truck started. She turned into his driveway and honked at him, with a smile Troy ran over to her in his Wildcat's warm ups.

"Thanks I was about to freak out" Sharpay laughed as they started to drive.

"No problem, the Wildcats needs their star players" Troy smiled at her as he ran a hand though his damp hair.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
"That one was good, take 5 and then we'll try the other cheer" Taylor smiled at the wildcat cheer leaders as they sat down.

"Tay, can we talk?" Taylor turned around and looked Chad up and down before walking away.

Chad shook his head before following her, when he caught up to her he grabbed her arm and pulled her into a corner.

"If I'm not picking up your phone calls, what does that say about us talking?" Taylor went to walk away again, Chad pushed against the wall to prevent her from walking away.

"Will you please listen to me?" Chad didn't give her a chance to answer. "I made a mistake, I screwed up and I want you back. I messed up Tay, I'm only human and yeah, I get that what I did was stupid and I'm sorry" Chad leaned in, but, Taylor moved away from his lips.

"You can't just come back to me and tell me you want me again after you left me on an assumption, that's just not how things work" She looked him in the eye one more time before leaving.

Chad rolled his eyes before punching the wall in frustration.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
"Ry, its really coming down" Gabriella looked out her window and watched the heavy rain.

"Yeah it's getting really bad out there" Ryan quickly made his wipers go faster. "I can't stand the rain" He said with a disgusted shake of his head.

"Really, I love the rain" Suddenly the car stopped, Gabriella looked over at Ryan with a raised eyebrow. "Why did we stop?" Just as she asked that Ryan turned the car off.

He turned and looked at her for a second before getting out of the car, Gabriella quickly followed him.

"Ryan, what the hell are you doing? Get back into the car you're going to get sick" Gabriella yelled over the rain.

"I have to tell you something" Ryan looked at Gabriella with a look he never gave her before.

Suddenly without warning he ran over to her and kissed her, Gabriella was in shock and had no time to respond.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
"Tension is high in the air, as the Hawks make their way into the Wildcats gym; this is going to be a killer game"

Adam grabbed the ball and looked over at the other team; they stood tall in red and black. Just by looking at them he knew this was going to be a hard game.

"Troy should've been here by now" Chad entered Adam's vision.

"Yeah so should Sharpay. Where the hell are they?" Part of Adam knew that without Troy, this game was going to be even harder.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
"Alright wildcat, we're almost there" Troy chuckled at the nickname.

Troy was about to say something when there was a loud crash noise from the back of the car and then it started to smoke from the hood, suddenly the car stopped. They both got out of the car with frowns.

"You have got to be kidding me, you know how many years I've had this car and now it breaks down on me" Sharpay kicked the car out of frustration and regretted it right away when she felt pain shoot through her foot. Troy looked at her with a smirk, trying his best not to laugh.

"Whatever, we'll leave it here the gym isn't that far we can walk" Troy started to walk, but Sharpay pulled him back immediately.

"I am not leaving my car in the middle of the street" Sharpay crossed her arms, her mind fixed on standing her ground.

"Well, if we stand out here we get sick and miss the game. If we walk we get sick but we win the game, come on Shar, after the game we'll comeback for your car I promise" Troy gestured his hand in the direction of the gym.

With a long sigh she nodded and started to walk to the gym. As they were walking Sharpay stepped on some mud and slipped, she was about to hit the ground, but Troy caught her and pushed her against a wall. Their bodies extremely close.

"Are you okay?" Troy's eyes fell to her lips for a split second.

"Yeah" Her voice in a daze and the realization of how close they were.

Troy started to lean in slowly and carefully, thinking that maybe at sometime she would pull away and push him away. However, as soon as his lips touched hers, there was no pulling back. Sharpay wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer, Troy's hands found their way on her hips. The kiss started to get really heated; Sharpay felt his tongue on her bottom lip and slowly parted her lips for him. Troy pulled back from the kiss for a second and started to kiss down her neck, Sharpay started to run her hands through his hair, she opened her eyes for a second and the wildcat uniform caught her eye. At that moment Adam came back to her mind, Troy felt her tense up and then it hit him what they were doing and he pulled back.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
"Where the hell is Troy?" Jack yelled at the team.

The wildcats were down by 10.

"We don't know, so stop making the play's for Tory when he isn't here. We can catch up if you put me where Troy is in your mind" Adam felt way too many things at once to identify what he felt the most.

"Fine, get the ball to everyone, except Adam. Go" The team went back to the court, except Adam.

"You're going to be the reason we lose this game" Adam started to make his way back to the court.

Chad walked over to Adam.

"Forget that, we're not going to freeze you out. We need you just as much as we need Troy" Chad patted his back as the game began.

Zeke started with the ball, he dribbled it up court and passed it to Jason when he made it to the three point line. Jason dribbled it between his legs and jumped, faking a shot but passed it to Chad. Chad quickly took two steps back before running straight into the paint, he pointed to the net as an indication to Adam. Chad tossed the ball into the air and Adam caught it and dunked it.

"Can the wildcats make a comeback, we really hope so."

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
"What the hell was that Ryan?" Ryan just laughed.

"Do you want to be my girlfriend?" Gabriella didn't know what to say to any of this, this just all came out of nowhere.

"You can't be serious Ryan" Gabriella yelled over the rain.

"What can I say Gabs? I think this is the most romantic way of saying this to you, we're here under pouring rain and I am telling you that I love you" Ryan held his arms out and yelled over the rain.

"Ryan, I would love to be with you" Ryan smiled and jumped of the car.

He ran over to her and wrapped his arms around her, she laughed as he spun her in the air. When he put her back on the ground, once again their lips touched.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
"Did we really just do that?" Troy turned his back to Sharpay as he asked.

"Yeah...I think it was just a week moment" Sharpay touched her fingers to her lips.

"Do you regret it?" Seeing her touch her lips did things to Troy, he walked over to her without realizing.

Sharpay looked into his eyes before answering.

"N-no, I didn't" Sharpay and Troy, both, couldn't believe what she was saying.

Troy started to lean in again, but, his eyes caught sight of what she was wearing, a wildcat hoodie. Not just any hoddie, Adam's hoodie, Troy step back with a frown. Sharpay followed his eyes and realized what he was staring at. In that second it seemed like every memory she had of Adam came back.

"We have to get to the game" Troy nodded as Sharpay walked past him.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
"What the hell are you doing out there?" The team gave their coach a strange look. "I told you not to give the ball to Adam and that's all you have done"

"What is your problem? Adam is the reason we came back in this game. He is the team's star player" Jason yelled, tired of his friend being blamed and excluded for everything.

"He is not our star player, Troy is" Before he could go into a rant, Adam cut him off.

"Troy's not here and thanks for that Jason, but I am not the only reason we are still in this game, we all are. This whole game has been a team effort none of us, not even Troy, could do this single handed. We are going to win this game and we are going to do this as a team" Just as they were about to walk away from the huddle, an announcement was made that made everyone stop in their tracks.

"Oh my God, Troy Bolton has finally arrived." The whole team turned and looked at the gym doors.

Sure enough there was Troy with Sharpay, soaking wet, but her was finally here.

"TROY, where the hell have you been?" Troy ignored him as he changed from his warm ups.

"Adam, what's the score?" Adam gave him a smirk, glad to have him back.

"Down by six, with a minute left" They headed to the court.

Troy had the ball he passed it to Shad, he misses the lay-up, and Zeke gets the rebound and hits a three. The Hawks had the ball; it was quickly stolen by Jason, he gets it to Troy fast, Troy makes a quick pass to Adam and he hits another three. The game is all tied. Hawks, once again have the ball, this time Troy stole it quickly and called a time-out. With ten seconds left the Wildcats had the ball and they wanted nothing more than to win.

"What's the game plan?" Adam answered before anyone else had a chance.

"Just get the ball to me, Troy, keep your eyes on me" Troy raised an eyebrow, but nodded as the time out ended.

The ball was passed to Troy and he quickly passed it to Adam, Adam ran with it right to the net, faked a layup and passed it to Troy. When the ball reached Troy's hand he had less than a second to react. He quickly shot the three and he hit it, the Wildcats are going to the finals. The crowd went nuts; Adam ran over to Troy and gave him a huge hug soon the rest of the team piled up on Troy. The crowed started to run down to the court.

"Taylor" Taylor turned around and smiled slightly at Chad.

He didn't give her a chance to run instead he pulled her close to him and just kissed her.

"Adam you did it" Adam turned and caught Sharpay in his arms and gave her a huge hug.

"No, we did it baby" Adam put her down and put his forehead to hers. "There's something I want to tell you"

"What is it?" Sharpay looked into his eyes.

"I love you" Sharpay was in shock, he told her he loved her, she kissed Troy and he told her he loves her.

"I-I love you too" Sharpay didn't know what else to say.

Adam smiled and kissed her, when they pulled away he hugged her once again. Sharpay looked up and felt sad when her eyes connected with Troy's; he smiled at her with a slight shake of his head.

"We did it man" Adam turned and high fived Troy.

"Yeah we did" Troy smiled at him after he pulled away from a hug with Sharpay.

"I love you Taylor" Chad said immediately after they pulled back.

"I love you too Chad, I can't believe it took a kiss for me to realize that" They both smiled at each other.

Suddenly Taylor put a hand to her stomach, and threw up on the gym floor.

"Taylor, are you okay?" Chad grabbed on to her arm to stabilize her.

She looked up for a second before passing out, Chad caught her just before she hit the floor.

"Someone call 911 please!" Chad yelled to the crowd that was around them.

_**"No matter how dark things seem to be or actually are, raise your sights and see possibilities-- always see them for they're always there."**_  
**_-- Norman Vincent Peale, author, speaker and minister_**

**A/N thanks ever o for the reviews I love you guys, please, please review. Thanks again. **


	11. The end and a new begining

Disclamer: I do not own anyone or thing. Except Adam

**A/N: Ok guys this is it the end of season 1, I am already working on season 2, it is going to be great, thank you to all the reader and esspically thank you to all the reviewers. **

**Sis (Rose)- Thank you so much for the reviews for this story and all the other one. I love you sis. **

**Marri- Thank you so much for the video I can not thank you enough for that and I hope you will be willing to make a season 2 video for me lol. **

_**Episode 11 "An ending is never far from a new beginning"**_

The medics quickly put Taylor in to the ambulance, Chad and Adam quickly hoped in. The ambulance took off in a rush. Troy and Sharpay could only watch, until Ryan drove up beside them.

"What the hell is going on?" Troy quickly pushed Sharpay into the car and got in as well.

"Drive, we'll tell you on the way to the hospital" Ryan quickly floored it.

_  
Chad and Adam are waiting in the hospitals waiting room, hoping for good news.

"Mr. Danforth I need you to sign this for me, giving me permission to go in and do surgery. She isn't awake to do it herself" Chad took the clip bored from the doctor. "Now before you sign it, I need you to know that there is a chance that during the surgery you will lose the baby" Chad looked at the doctor in shock.

"What baby, she's pregnant?" The doctor raised an eyebrow.

(Opening Credits)

"Yes, Taylor is pregnant, at least two months. I'm sorry you had to find out like this, but son I need you to sign this now" Adam could see that Chad was in a hard position, so he grabbed the clip board and signed it himself. "Thank you" The doctor quickly walked away.

Both the boys sat down, Adam places his hand on Chad's shoulder.

-  
The ride to the hospital was silent for the four sitting in the car; the silence was broken when Troy's phone went off.

"Hello" He didn't bother to look at the caller ID, but when he heard the voice on the other end he wished he had.

_"Troy, where are you? Get home right now, we need to start preparing for the finales"_ Troy rolled his eyes.

"Sorry I can't dad; you know my friend is in the hospital. I gotta go see her" Not giving Jack a chance to respond, he hung up his phone.

"Where is your car Shar?" Ryan looked at Sharpay through his mirror.

"Somewhere on Main Street" Ryan raised an eyebrow. "It broke down" Understanding hit Ryan and you could see it on his face.

"Take a left here babe" Gabriella pointed to the left.

"Babe?" Gabriella and Ryan looked at each other. "Are you guys dating now?" Gabriella reached out and put her hand over Ryan's and they smiled at each other.

"I guess you should take that as a yes" Sharpay gave him a look that said what the hell.

Soon they turned into the hospital; they rushed into the building. When they got in, they spotted Adam coming out of the cafeteria, still in the Wildcat uniform.

"Adam" Adam turned and saw Sharpay running his way.

"Hey, I'm so glad you guys are here" Adam quickly hugged Sharpay and held her tight.

"How is she?" Troy asked as they stared to walk back to Chad.

"Pregnant" Everyone stopped in their tracks.

"What?" Ryan broke through what everyone was thinking.

"How come Chad never said anything?" Gabriella turned her eyes to Troy for an answer.

"Chad didn't say anything because Chad didn't know" Sharp looks were shot at Adam again.

"That's what she was going to tell him, just before they broke up; she was going to tell him" Troy whispered to himself, but he knew everyone heard.

When they got to Chad, Troy was the first one to give him a hug.

"Don't worry brother, it'll be fine" They each give him a hug.

"She's tough"

-  
Troy walked out of the hospital to get some air, not knowing that Sharpay followed.

"Hey wildcat" Troy turned and smiled at Sharpay.

"Hey" Sharpay walked up to him.

"You okay?" Sharpay asked as Troy just shrugged.

"Yeah, you know just worried about Chad" Sharpay nodded in understanding.

"Listen about what happened before the game…" When she trailed off, Troy took over.

"Forget it, it was a moment and now it's gone. You love Adam and he loves you" Troy stuffed his hands into his pockets. "It was a sweet but it's done" For a split second a look of disappointment crossed Sharpay's face.

"O-okay, yeah you're right" Sharpay smiled at him as they walked back into the hospital.

As they got in Sharpay took a different direction.

"Where are you going?" Troy pulled her back.

"I'll meet up with you a little later" Sharpay took off not giving him a chance to say anything.

Sharpay got to a corner of a hospital that had almost none sitting there; she sat down in a chair and let the tears out.

"God, why am I crying? I love Adam" Sharpay covered her face with her hands.

"Do you?" Sharpay uncovered her face and saw Chad.

"Hey Chad, what are you doing here?" Sharpay wiped her tears and gave him a hug.

"I needed to get away for a while. So, what's going on with you?" Chad sat down beside her.

"Oh Chad, don't worry about it, you have enough to worry about" Sharpay put her hand over his.

"Trust me it's okay, I need to get my mind off it" Chad gave her a small smile.

"Troy kissed me and I'm glad he did, but I told Adam that I love him" Sharpay's voice started to crack.

"Do you love Adam?" Sharpay let out a sob.

"I don't know, I want to believe that I do" Tears hit the brim of Sharpay's eyes once again and Chad pulled her into a hug.

"How do you feel about Troy?" Sharpay pulled away and looked up at him.

"I don't know what to think when it comes to Troy; he was the first person that I met when I got here. He was someone that I wanted to be with at first, but then I met Adam and things changed" Sharpay ran her hands through her hair.

"Who do you want to be with?" Chad folded his arms and raised an eyes brow.

"I thought I wanted to be with Adam, everything just feels so right with him. When Troy kissed me, I felt things I have never felt before in my life. God, I am so messed up" Chad placed a hand on her back.

"You'll figure it out eventually, don't worry" Sharpay looked up at Chad.

"How are you holding up Chad?" Chad tried to smile, but he let out a chocked sob instead.

"I can't lose her, she's my world. She's pregnant, Shar, if I lose her I lose the baby too" Tears started to fill Chad's eyes.

"She's strong Chad, she'll make it" Sharpay pulled him into a strong hug.

-  
"I love her" Troy turned and saw Ryan behind him.

"What?" Troy raised an eyebrow.

"Gabriella, I love her" Ryan leaned on the wall beside Troy.

"Why the hell are you telling me?" Troy was upset that he had to find out the way he did.

"I want you to understand that, you just seem so upset" Ryan followed him as they both sat down.

"Let me make this really clear for you Ryan" Troy turned to him with a death glare in his eyes. "If you hurt her, I'll kill you" Ryan slightly nodded.

-  
"Tired?" Gabriella nodded as she raised her head off Adam's shoulder.

"Tonight was supposed to be a night of celebration, you guy's winning the game, me and Ryan going out" Adam looked at her with a raised eye brow.

"You and Ryan are going out?" Gabriella nodded with a smile. "I should have a brother to boyfriend talk with him" They both let out a laugh.

"I think Troy's upset about it" Gabriella's smile dropped. "I don't think he wants me to be with Ryan"

"I don't think it's that, I think he's just really protective of you, you're his best-friend he loves you" Gabriella smiled at him and put her head back on his shoulder.

Adam was about to say something else, but, he saw the doctor coming from one direction and Chad, Sharpay, Ryan and Troy coming from another. When Chad saw the doctor he quickly ran to him.

"How is she?" Chad really hoped that it was going to be a good answer.

"She and the baby are both going to be fine" Chad let out the breath he didn't know he was holding.

"Thank God, thank you so much" Chad turned and smiled at the group. "So, what happened to her?"

"Well, she had trauma to her stomach, she was brought in here in a cheerleading outfit. She probably got hit and it had a late or after affect on her. When we went in to do the surgery, we found slight bruising on the inside mussel on her stomach. However, I don't want either of you to worry; everything is going to be perfectly fine" The doctor patted his shoulder as he walked away.

Chad walked back over to the group with a smile on his face, when he got to the group he told them what happened and was then pulled into a group hug.

-  
Troy was walking home from the hospital, on his walk he walked past Sharpay's car. He called a toeing company and told them to pick it up, he then called Sharpay and told her what he did and where to pick it up from. Finally Troy got to his house and saw his dad waiting for him; Troy rolled his eyes and walked over to Jack.

"Go upstairs and change" Jack pointed to the house.

"What?" Troy was confused.

"Did you not hear me? Did I stutter? You didn't practices today, so get your ass upstairs and change in to basketball clothes and then we're going to practice" Troy let out a laugh.

"Dad, its 12:00am, there is no way in hell that I'm training now" Jack grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him closer.

"You listen to me boy, you get your ass up there now" Troy pulled away from his dad and went upstairs.

-  
"Hey Chad" Chad turned and smiled at Adam. "Are you going to be okay on your own for a while? I just have to walk Sharpay home"

"Yeah man, I'll be fine, no worries" Chad stood up and walked out the door, leaving Taylors side for the first time.

"Alright, I'll be back man" Chad quickly gave him a manly hug.

"See you later Chad" Sharpay pulled him in to a hug.

Adam started to walk Sharpay home.

"Where's your car?" Adam put his arm around Sharpay's shoulder.

"Oh, I drove Troy to the game and on the way there the car broke down, so Troy got it toed somewhere for me" Sharpay was leaning her head on Adam's shoulder as they were walking, so she didn't get to see the look that crossed Adam's face.

"Is that why you were both late?" Adam pulled back a little to look at her face.

"Yeah and I am still so sorry about that babe" Sharpay leaned up and gave him a kiss.

"It's okay as long as you got there, I love you" He whispered the last part into her ear.

"I love you too" They kissed once again.

Soon enough they got to Sharpay's house.

"Alright, goodnight honey" Adam winked at her before kissing her.

Just as Adam was about to pull back Sharpay held him there and the kiss soon turned in to something more.

"Do you want to come in?" Sharpay asked when they pulled back.

Adam nodded and Sharpay opened the door as she pulled him into the house.

-  
"Move it Troy, hurry the hell up" Jack was pacing back and forth as Troy did suicides. "Stop" Troy stopped and struggled to regain his breath. "You know Troy, there called 16 60's for a reason; you have to hit each of those lines 16 times in 60 seconds. Do it again" Jack blew his whistle.

-  
"I'm going to head home Ry" Ryan turned around and looked at Gabriella.

"I'll drive you home" Ryan reached for his keys but Gabriella stopped him.

"No I'm going to walk, I need the walk. Besides I think I'm going to take a walk to Troy's house and talk to him, then I think I'm going to see my mom" Ryan smiled at that.

"Okay, just call me to tell me you got home safe or you know I could just drive you" Gabriella rolled her eyes.

"No, I don't want Chad to be alone, I'll be fine" Gabriella leaned in and kissed him before leaving.

-  
"You better make this one Troy or I swear I am going to beat the crap out of you" Jack threatened, this was Troy's tenth time doing this and it was killing him.

Finally on his tenth try, Troy made it and finished the suicides properly.

"Finally and you call yourself a basketball player" Jack scoffed and walked back into the house.

Troy held on to his chest trying his best to catch his breath, suddenly he felt like he was going to throw up, he walked over to a few bushes and threw up. He walked back over to the court and collapsed onto the ground.

"Troy, you okay?" Gabriella bent down to Troy's level.

Troy not being able to answer, just slightly nodded.

"One of these days's your dad will kill you" Troy let out a strained laugh.

"Yeah, I'm surprised it hasn't already happened, he just made me do suicides till I got them right, it took me ten tries" Gabriella gave him a sad look and put her hand on his chest. "What are you doing here anyway? I thought you were staying away from your mom, you do know she lives down the street right" Gabriella just gave him a look and they both laughed.

"I'm going home to see her today" Troy put his hand over hers.

"Good for you" Gabriella smiled at him.

"Look Troy, I'm really sorry you had to find out about me and Ryan the way you did" Troy put his hands behind his head.

"Why didn't you tell me you liked him?" Gabriella just shrugged.

"I don't know, I mean you had so much going on already, with your dad and Sharpay" Troy nodded. "Tell you what, how about from now on we tell each other everything, like really tell each other everything"

"I agree, sounds good to me. I kissed Sharpay" Gabriella's jaw dropped.

"No way, when?" Troy laughed at her excitement.

"Today well technically yesterday" Gabriella shook her head out of shock.

"Is that a good thing? What about Adam?" Troy leaned up on one elbow.

"I don't know, I mean I told her at the hospital that it meant nothing and that it was just a moment, even though it meant everything to me. The thing is she loves Adam, I heard her say it to him myself, and he loves her." Troy gave a casual shrug.

"You're a good guy Troy" They both smiled at each other.

"Thanks, but..." Troy trailed of as he got up, he went and grabbed his bottle of water and took a sip. "Would a good guy do this?" Troy turned and tossed half of the bottle on to Gabriella.

"TROY BOLTON" Gabriella got up and chased after him.

-  
Troy was on his way to Sharpay's house, he was going to ask her if she wanted a ride to pick up her car, his truck started this morning so he figured he would give her a ride. When he got to Sharpay's house, he went to knock only to find the door unlocked. Troy let himself in and called out, he got no answer so he made his way upstairs; he got to her room and walked in.

"Hey Shar" Troy called to wake her up.

Sharpay turned around and from behind her Adam lifted his head, seeing that crushed Troy, he locked eyes with Sharpay before walking out of the room.

"Troy!" Sharpay called out. "Hold on, I'll be right back" Sharpay put some clothes on and ran after Troy.

"Troy will you hold on" Troy stopped walking and turned around. "Let me explain what you saw Troy"

"No need to explain Shar, you love him and I love you" Sharpay's jaw hit the floor.

"You love me?" Troy nodded.

"Yeah I do, but he loves and you love him" Troy went to walk away but Sharpay pulled him back.

"Troy, you can't just tell me that and walk away; you told me that kiss meant nothing" Troy pulled his hand away.

"I lied because I knew how you felt about Adam; I didn't want to confuse things. Then I get to your house and I see you in bed with him and it hurt more than I thought it would, but the thing is, it shouldn't hurt he's your boyfriend. It's just that I love you Shar and I want to be with you" Troy got closer to her face, but Sharpay backed away.

"You can't tell me this now, not when you told me that the kiss meant nothing. What I did with Adam last night connected me to him in a whole different way, I can't leave him for you not now" Troy stepped a little bit away from her.

"I'm the guy for you Sharpay Evens, one day you'll wake up and realize that" Troy started to head over to his truck.

"Don't walk away from this, we have so much more that we should talk about" Troy opened the door to his truck.

"I can't right now, it just hurts too much" Troy's phone went off; he looked down and saw that it was his dad; he ignored it and tossed it into his truck. "I promise Sharpay, you'll wake up and you will realize this" Troy got into the truck.

"I love Adam" Troy looked at her through his window.

"For now" Sharpay shook her head as Troy started his truck.

**Troy V.O **_(Italics=Troy)_

_Life has the most unexpected things, falling in love. _

Adam is looking at a picture of him and Sharpay with a smile on his face. Ryan walks into Gabriella's house with Gabriella, as soon as they walk in Karen runs over to them and pulls Gabriella into a hug.

_Heartbreak _

Troy looks back at Sharpay and sadness takes over, he starts to speed without thought.

_Life _

Chad felt a hand on top of his, he looks up only to see Taylor smiling at him, and he reaches over and places a hand on top of her stomach.

_Death_

Troy runs a red light and suddenly another car that had the green light crashes into Troy.

"TROY" Sharpay yells.

_It's all a surprise that's what makes it life _

Jack pulls up beside Sharpay and gets out of his car.

"Mr. Bolton, Troy just got into a car accident, that's his truck" Sharpay points over to the car accident.

"Call 911" Jack tosses her his cell phone and runs towards the accident.

_Is it a blessing or a curse if we could see what was coming?_

Jack reached Troy's truck and yanked the door open; he pulled Troy out of the truck as fast as he could and pulled him to a safe distance away from the car. He ran over to the other car and yanked that door open, he reached in and pulled that young man out of the car and for the first time got a good look at the teenagers face. Seeing the face made Jack stop in his tracks and stare.

_Louis L'Amour once said "There will come a time when you believe everything is finished... _

The gas from Troy's truck met with the fire that was starting at the bottom of the other boy's truck and the car exploded.

BOOM

Send Jack and the young man flying, they both landed beside Troy.

"OH MY GOD" Sharpay yelled into the phone.

_...That will be the beginning" _

TBC in season 2


End file.
